1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to undevitalized enzyme fortified composition showing suppression against onset of diabetes, and more particularly undevitalized enzyme fortified composition having suppression like a herb-medicine against onset of diabetes in which mixture of embryo bud and seed coat of rice and fruit body of ganoderma lucidum are mixed to each other, steamed, aspergillus strain colony is mixed with them, cultivated, ripened, starch and protein are decomposed sufficiently into low molecules and concurrently enzyme groups produced by aspergills oryzae strain colony are contained in it as they are, aspergills oryzae strain colony contained in the ripened koji is annihilated, they are dried and changed into fine powder under a state in which each of their capabilities of catalysis is not lost, vitamin B groups are added and fortified to them, both suppression action against onset of diabetes and regenerating action of pancreas-xcex2-cell as well are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
It is estimated that the number of diabetes patients in the world is approximately 60 million and the number of patients accepting administration of insulin as a therapy exceeds 5 million.
In recent years, obesity of children or diabetes of children has become a social problem and additionally obesity or diabetes of pets such as pet dog and the like has also become a social problem.
Increased amount of active oxygen in a human body may cause a certain disorder of cell such as various types of inflammations in lipid, enzyme protein and DNA of biological membranes. For example, xcex2-cell secreting insulin from a pancreas generates inflammation with .OH, generates a disorder of the cell to cause a secretion of insulin to be weakened, resulting in that a blood sugar value is increased.
Keeping the diabetes as it is without applying any therapy causes a capillary blood vessel in eyes or kidney to show fragility. In the case of type I diabetes of autoimmunization which is called to have onset in a younger generation age, the xcex2-cell of pancreas secreting insulin may accept attack from xcex2-limphocyte to decrease in its amount and is gradually diminished. The fact that this diminished xcex2-cell is not regenerated is an established theory in the medical world.
It is said that since the synthetic insulin for therapy has a different constitutive ratio of amino acid differing from that of a human being, its long term use generates an anti body and its effect shows degradation.
In the case of the type II diabetes, an amount of insulin receptor is decreased due to an increased amount of adipose caused by hyperphagia or obesity (metabolism failure), resulting in that the diabetes becomes the same state as one of a lack of insulin. As the blood sugar value is increased, the xcex2-cell of pancreas may generate insulin, although it may become a chronic inflammation due to functional impoverishment.
As derangement of metabolism function concerning nourishment, reduction in carbohydrate metabolism function is a typical one and it has a substantial meaning as an index for setting an ageing.
As a high ageing tendency has been promoted in the society, an age in which a degradation of carbohydrate metabolism function of a human shows a peak value is about 65-years old, the derangement of nutritional metabolism may cause a lack of energy, it becomes a major cause of disorder in a health condition, resulting in producing a series of syndromes and further it may also become a major cause of the type II diabetes of which much cases are found in high-aged persons. These topics have become a future substantial theme in a high-aged society.
Medicines for healing diabetes have been studied and the gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-40 has a description that the medicines are utilized for healing diabetes. However, no practical description about it is not found in this gazette. The composition that can be easily taken, has no side effect and has a certain pharmacodynamic effect in regard to the suppression against onset of diabetes has not yet confirmed.
The present inventor has studied several times about nutrients of embryo bud of rice and fruit body of ganoderam lucidum and in particular sugar chain of protein contained in these foods in view of the fact that sugar chain substantially concerns with inter-cell acknowledgement in the metabolism or cell constituting insulin, glucagon, with the result that the present inventor has confirmed that the composition containing enzyme groups keeping capability of catalysis of enzyme proper attained by mixing embryo bud of rice and fruit body of ganoderma lucidum to each other to cultivate aspergills oryzae strain colony and ripen them has some superior pharmacodynamic effects of suppression against onset of autoimmunization type I diabetes. In addition, the present inventor has completed the present invention in reference to knowledge that synergism caused by concurrent intake of vitamin B groups, in particular, vitamins B1, B6, B12, vitamin C and vitamin E acting coenzyme may improve effect more.
In order to solve the aforesaid problems, the present invention has employed such a technical means.
That is, mixture of embryo bud and seed coat, ganoderma lucidum having its fruit body crushed therein and rice particles as desired are mixed to each other, steamed, asperills oryzae strain colony is dispersed onto them, cultivated and ripened, thereafter species in ripened koji, and further they are changed into dried fine powder while enzyme groups may not lose capability of catalysis of enzyme proper, vitamin B groups are added to the dried fine powder to make composition, and when a person takes a specified amount of this composition, environment of bio-tissue cell is improved more superior as synergism effect, energy is given to the tissue cell to activate metabolism function and immunity function as well and the suppression against onset of diabetes can be effectively attained.
Although a physiological meaning of sugar chain of glycoprotein at internal cell is not explicated well yet, it can be considered that function of sugar chain already known is deeply concerned with cognizance of inter-cell caused by difference in shape of sugar chain in tissue cell, migration in the internal organism along with the cognizance and protein metabolism of cell, inflammation caused by active oxygen or bacterium or the like may induce change in sugar chain, cognance disability of inter-cell and disturbance in receptor and these phenomena cause immunodeficient or decompensation or the like. It is acknowledged that a cause of immunodeficient consists in a reduction in metabolism function of erythrocyte or leukocyte and a lack of energy, and it is called that an improvement of environment of the internal cell by supplementing sufficient nutritive substance becomes a substantial power for improving sickness.
The composition of the present invention is based on the facts described above.
The xe2x80x9cundevitalized enzymexe2x80x9d expressed in the text of the present invention is defined as enzyme in which capability of catalysis of various kinds of enzyme generated by aspergills oryzae strain colony is not lost.
The xe2x80x9cripeningxe2x80x9d described in the text of the present invention is defined as a processing in which macromolecules such as starch, protein or the like in particular are sufficiently decomposed into low molecules by various kinds of enzymes secreted by aspergills oryzae strain colony. The xe2x80x9cproduct temperaturexe2x80x9d is defined as a temperature of raw material where species bacteria (aspergills oryzae) is cultivated at a culture bed to generate heat. The xe2x80x9craw materialxe2x80x9d is defined as material generating this composition of suppression. In addition, the xe2x80x9crequisite raw materialxe2x80x9d is defined as vitamins, excipient material, and special additive raw material added to the dried powder before the powder is solidified. The xe2x80x9cspecial raw materialxe2x80x9d is defined as a tasting material, an odor material and fortified nutritive substances.
Practical configuration of the present invention is as follows.
(1) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition in which starch and protein contained in mixed raw material of mixture of embryo bud and seed coat of rice and fruit body of ganoderma lucidum are decomposed into low molecules by aspergills oryzae strain colony, and are changed into dried fine powder with a moisture content of 4% or less under a state in which enzyme groups generated by aspergills oryzae strain colony are contained as they are and the enzyme groups do not loose capability of catalysis, vitamin B groups are added to and mixed with the dried fine powder and each of the enzyme groups holds the capability of catalysis of the enzyme proper.
(2) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition in which starch and protein contained in mixed raw material of mixture of embryo bud and seed coat of rice and fruit body of ganoderma lucidum are decomposed into low molecules by aspergills oryzae strain colony, and are changed into dried fine powder under a state in which enzyme groups generated by aspergills oryzae strain colony are contained as they are and the enzyme groups do not loose capability of catalysis, one or more selected from
vitamin B1: 2 mg to 100 mg
vitamin B6: 5 mg to 100 mg
vitamin B12: 3 xcexcg to 1500 xcexcg
is added to and mixed per 20 g of the dried fine powder, and each of the enzyme groups holds capability of catalysis of the enzyme proper.
(3) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition in which starch and protein contained in mixed raw material of mixture of embryo bud and seed coat of rice and fruit body of ganoderma lucidum are decomposed into low molecules by aspergills oryzae strain colony, and are changed into dried fine powder under a state in which enzyme groups generated by aspergills oryzae strain colony are contained as they are and the enzyme groups do not loose capability of catalysis,
vitamin B1: 2 mg to 100 mg
vitamin B6: 5 mg to 100 mg
vitamin B12: 3 xcexcg to 1500 xcexcg
are added to and mixed per 20 g of the dried fine powder, and each of the enzyme groups holds capability of catalysis of the enzyme proper.
(4) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition according to any one of claims (1) to (3) in which vitamin C of 50 mg to 600 mg per 20 g of the composition is added.
(5) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition according to any one of claims (1) to (4) in which vitamin E of 10 mg to 300 mg per 20 g of the composition is added.
(6) Undevitalized enzyme fortified composition in which starch and protein contained in mixed raw material of mixture of embryo bud and seed coat of rice, fruit body of ganoderma lucidum and unpolished rice are decomposed into low molecules by aspergills oryzae strain colony, and are changed into dried fine powder under a state in which enzyme groups generated by aspergills oryzae strain colony are contained as they are and the enzyme groups do not loose capability of catalysis, special raw materials such as tasting agent and odor agent are added to the dried fine powder and the composition is formed into solid material by excipient material.